Stand
by Red's-Fury
Summary: SONGFIC: Stand by Rascal Flatts. Danny's musing on the roof of Casper High. BEWARE THE RANT IN THE BEGINNING!


_**Another songfic makes an appearance. Still no news on a new chapter of Demons and Ghosts cause i'm stuck. besides that, as i'm writing and typing this, i'm sick. i hate being sick.**_

_** anyway, i have a bit of a rant for this one. i was looking at the stats on Demons and Ghosts and was a little upset. over 900 hits and only 7 reviews? i think there's seriously something wrong with that. most of the hits are on the first chapter, which isn't a chapter at all. i'm starting to wonder if i should get rid of that first bit and that way, people might actually leave me a review cause they'll actually read the story. i want to know what you, the readers, think.**_

_**also, i noticed that a lot of people liked my songfic, All I Know, but they didn't like the ending. well, i have to agree with you on that. i didn't like the ending either. for some reason, i don't like the way i end my stuff. anyway, i do have a couple of ideas in mind to continue it and make the ending a little better.**_

_**now that i'm done ranting, go visit rpspartan. deviantart. com. (minus the spaces). look at my gallery and my favorites, cause in both of those are pictures of Demonica from Demons and Ghosts (i like the one if my favorites better cause it looks cooler than my version does)**_

_**standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing! (cause if i did, i'd be a lot richer than i am now!) **_

_**On with the (actual) show!

* * *

**_**  
**

**Stand**

Danny Fenton sat on the roof of Casper High, staring at the horizon. Normally, he wouldn't be up here in the daylight, but he needed the solitude for a moment.

He was hiding from Dash, who had failed another test and was looking for his favorite punching bag. This was a daily occurrence for the black-haired teen, but combined with everything else, this was the last straw.

Last night on patrol, Danny had dealt with Plasmius. The only other halfa in existence, Vlad Plasmius had declared his life mission to be: (1) marry Maddie, the love of his life who was stolen from him by Jack Fenton, (2) have Danny as a son/apprentice to learn everything he possibly could, and (3) own the Green Bay Packers. So far, none of those things had happened and it made Vlad bitter. So, Vlad had decided that the next best thing would be to fight Danny.

Plasmius had taunted the poor boy until he had become so mad, he used his Ghostly Wail just to get the older man to shut up. Vlad just smirked and flew away as Danny sank to the ground, exhausted.

_**You feel like a candle**_

_**In a hurricane**_

_**Just like a picture **_

_**With a broken frame**_

_**Alone and helpless**_

_**Like you've lost your fight**_

_**But you'll be alright,**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Cause when push**_

_**Comes to shove**_

_**You taste what**_

_**You're made of**_

_**You might bend**_

_**Till you break**_

_**Cause it's all **_

_**You can take**_

_**On your knees, **_

_**You look up**_

_**Decide you've**_

**_Had enough_**

_**You get mad,**_

_**You get strong**_

_**Wipe your hands,**_

_**Shake it off,**_

_**Then you stand,**_

_**Then you stand**_

Danny knew that, no matter what, Vlad would never give up. He had to keep fighting him, even if it tired him out.

Of course, Vlad didn't always fight his own battles. He had contacts throughout the entire Ghost Zone and often used them to his advantage. Sometimes, he would employ Skulker, the self-proclaimed 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' to capture Danny. Other times it was the idiotic Box Ghost and Walker, the Ghost Zone's Prison Warden, the ghost would had it out for Danny ever since he had escaped from the prison.

Danny groaned when he thought about all of the ghosts he had to fight. Along with school, homework, Dash, and these ghosts, Danny was tempted to give up and join Vlad, just to catch a break. When that happened, he thought to a dented thermos, locked deep in the Ghost Zone and guarded by Clockwork, the Master of Time. The teen shivered as he thought of the creature trapped within it, making another silent vow to never turn into that.

_**Life's like a novel**_

_**With the end ripped out**_

_**The edge of a canyon**_

_**With only one way down**_

_**Take what you're given**_

_**Before it's gone**_

_**Start holding on**_

_**Keep holding on,**_

The raven-haired teen thought of his friends. They stood by him, through thick and thin. They hardly ever complained, even when he got them in trouble and never stuck around to account for it.

Even after they had found out about his evil future self, they had stuck by him. Sam, the Goth girl, and Tucker, the techno-geek; two of the best friends Danny could ever have asked for. Tucker had been friends with him ever since they were in diapers, and the half-ghost boy had liked Sam for a few years now.

_**Cause when push**_

_**Comes to shove**_

_**You taste what**_

_**You're made of**_

_**You might bend**_

_**Till you break**_

_**Cause it's all**_

_**You can take**_

_**On your knees,**_

_**You look up**_

_**Decide you've **_

_**Had enough**_

_**You get mad**_

_**You get strong**_

_**Wipe your hands,**_

_**Shake it off**_

_**Then you stand.**_

_**Yeah, then you stand**_

Danny knew, deep in his heart, that he didn't want to become evil. He wanted to protect the ones he loved, even if that meant dying for them. Nothing could ever make him change his mind.

_**Every time**_

_**You get up**_

_**And get back**_

_**In the race**_

_**One more small**_

_**Piece of you**_

_**Starts to fall **_

_**Into place**_

Danny took a deep sigh and stood up. He needed to go back and face Dash. He knew that running from his problems would never change anything. He turned invisible and intangible and sank back into the school.

He found his friends and they covered for him while he turned visible. The teen looked up as the blonde bully came barreling down on him. The look of determination in his eyes confused Dash for a second, before the bully shrugged it off and stuffed the poor boy in his locker.

It was locked and the blonde jock was long gone, before Sam and Tucker gave the okay and Danny phased out of his locker. This was the price he had to pay for standing up to his enemies, even if they were just stupid football players. He gave his friends a smile.

_**Cause when push**_

_**Comes to shove**_

_**You taste what**_

_**You're made of**_

_**You might bend**_

_**Till you break**_

_**Cause it's all **_

_**You can take**_

_**On your knees,**_

_**You look up**_

_**Decide you've**_

_**Had enough**_

_**You get mad,**_

_**You get strong**_

_**Wipe your hands,**_

_**Shake it off**_

_**Then you stand**_

_**Then you stand**_

_**Yeah, then you stand

* * *

**_

_**i decided to change the ending. i originally had a little bit on the end about Clockwork and a future Danny, but it didn't fit. **_

_**if anybody's curious, i might put up a future view to go with this. not sure yet.**_

_**leave me a review! Evil Danny and Skulker are making cookies! (just ignore the singing mushrooms and dancing unicorns.) **_


End file.
